Digimon X Revolution
by kaisaner
Summary: Yamato and Sora has been dating for 3 months now and poor Taichi still can't get over her.What happens when he meets a new digi-destined from another dimension who needs help to prevent Dexmon from destroying the universe?Will he fight?Taiora.
1. Chapter 1 : A new digidestined

Kaisaner: This is my first digimon fan fiction, so please no flaming but I welcome any critics, I do not own Digimon.

Taichi: If you do, there is going to be a BIG problem then.

Kaisaner: Hey! What's that supposed to mean!

* * *

**Digimon X- Revolution**

Chapter 1 - A new digi-destined

It was midnight .At Kamiya residence, everyone was sleeping soundly. Well,not exactly** EVERYONE** . Taichi was having a bad nightmare. In his dream, he was standing at school ,staring at 2 of his best friend. Yamato Ishida was asking Sora Takenouchi to be his girlfriend and worst of all, she said the three letter word that he would never want to hear from her, Y-E-S. When he heard that 3 letter word,he woke up from his nightmare. He was in his bed, sweating badly. He used his hand and wiped off his sweat from his head. He put his right hand and thought to himself _**Why?Why can't I get over her? It has already been 3 months now! Wasn't it enough that I have personally seen Yamato asked her?!**_ He got off his bed and headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

When he returned to his room, he heard a faint beeping sound coming from his took it up and saw a small green dot blinking on the digivice's screen."Is this a digi-destined?" As he stared at his digivice,the beeping got louder for all of a sudden. Now there are 3 red dots behind the green dot on the his digivice continued beeping loudly, Agumon was woken up by the beeping."***yawn***Taichi...What is with the beeping-!!" the yellow dinosaur's pupil turn small and started to sniff around. "What is it Agumon?" Taichi asked his yellow partner. "There are 3 virus digimons nearby and there is one small digimon with a human nearby." Agumon told his partner after he stopped sniffing around. Taichi took his brown jacket and headed out of his room. "Come on Agumon. We're going to help whoever that person is." His yellow dinosaur nodded and headed out of the door together with Taichi.

They head down the road and when they reach into an intersection, they saw a teenage boy with a purple beast-like digimon running away from 3 digimon. As Taichi got a closer look,he managed to identify the 3 digimons.A virus version of his ultimate level cyborg dragon digimon, Metalgreymon, the monkey of chaos, Etemon and the vampire digimon, Myostismon. Metalgreymon stood still and prepared for his main attack, Giga Destroyer. Taichi realized what the cyborg dragon and instantly ordered his partner, "Agumon! Warp digivolve and protect that guy!" The yellow dinosaur nodded and exclaimed, "Agumon! Warp digivolve to.......**Wargreymon**!"

After Agumon warp digivolved, the monkey and vampire digimon retreated to the back as Metalgreymon sents out 2 missiles to the teenager and the furry digimon. Wargreymon dashed as fast he could and used his shield to block the attack and he stopped in front of the teenager and his digimon. When the missiles crashed with Wargreymon's shield, an explosion of smoke sorrounded the area. Wargreymon dashed through the smoke and slashed Metalgreymon with Dramon Claw. The impact from the slash caused the cyborg dragon to fly back together with the other 2 virus digimons. As Wargreymon fights against the 3 ultimate digimons, Taichi approached the teenager. "Are you okay?" he teenager as Wargreymon was busy fighting Etemon and Metalgreymon,Myostismon sneaked off ad dashed straight towards the teenager and his furry digimon.

The furry purple digimon nodded his head and then the teenager took out a digivice from his pocket but his digivice was not white in colour, instead it was back in colour with the blue coloured ring in gold colour. "Dorumon! Biomerge!" the teenager exclaimed. The teenager and his partner shined and turned into a black knight-like digimon with a white cape at his back. "Digitalize of soul!!" the black knight exclaimed as he put his right hand forward. Beams of green light started to shoot out of his hand and went straight at Myostismon. The vampire digimon shrieked in pain and it reverted back into a digi-egg.

As Wargreymon started to fly higher,a fire ball started to form in his hands. "Terra Force!!!!" the mega level digimon exclaimed as he threw the fire ball from his hands. The fire ball crashed at the monkey digimon and cyborg dragon, turning them back into 2 digi-eggs. He returned to Taichi and to find him near a knight-like digimon. He landed in front of Taichi with his claws at front, warning the digimon that he is prepared to fight. The black knight digimon took 2 steps backwards and then Taichi approached to his digimon. "Wargreymon, calm down. He's that kid and digimon. "Taichi explained to his partner.

Wargreymon let down his claws. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this. But i would like to thank you for helping me out." the black knight began to speak."I am Alphamon. But as human-" he introduced then he shined and separated back into the teenager and furry purple digimon."-I am Keisuke, Keisuke Yoshikuni. Kei if you prefer." the teenager introduced himself. The furry beast-like digimon banged him at the back and looking a bit irritated. "Oh, right. Sorry buddy. This is Dorumon. He's my partner." Keisuke introduced his purple and furry partner "Nice to meet ya!" Dorumon said. Wargreymon reverted back into his rookie level

"I'm Taichi. This is my buddy, Agumon." Taichi introduced himself and his yellow dinosaur digimon."Oh,so you're Taichi. The digi-destined of courage. I've heard a lot about you.I would like to talk with you more, but I have to go now." Keisuke said as he ran together with Dorumon down the road. "Wait,Kei!" Taichi called out to him but unfortunately, he was too far away to hear Taichi's calls. _**Who was that kid?*Sigh*No point thinking about it now. Might as well go back and hit the hay**_. Taichi thought to himself. "Let's go Agumon. It's getting later by the minute." Taichi told his digimon. Agumon nodded and began walking back home with Taichi.

* * *

kaisaner: Okay, I know I have not put any romance for Tai and Sora in this please be a bit patient and the upcoming chapters will have some please


	2. Chapter 2 : A new battle

Digimon X-Revolution

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon.

Tai: Must you always say that? _

Kaisaner: YESH!~ XP

A/N: After my LONG writer's block, I decided to use their English dubbed names. To those who reviewed my story, thank you very much for the wonderful comments. If anyone has any creative criticism please feel free to share but no flaming please.

deadw8 Yes, he is shocked :P

Chapter 2 A new battle

It was Sunday morning and Tai Kamiya is still quite surprised at the event he went through yesterday. He was wondering how did that mysterious digi-destined combined with his digimon and form a new and powerful ultimate level digimon, Alphamon. He realized that it was no use thinking about this weird incident by himself, so he decided to share this event with his most trusted friend, Izzy.

He took his time and strolled down the road with his dinosaur-like partner as he was heading to his good friend's house. About 30 minutes of strolling down the road, Tai finally reached Izzy's doorstep. He took a deep breath and knocked at the door. "Izzy! Are you in?" Tai asked after knocking the door. After a minute later, a teenage boy with short red hair wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black trousers opened the door. "Tai? What brings you here?" the red haired digi-destined asked his brown haired friend. "Hey, Izzy. Do you have a minute?" the brown haired asked his red haired friend "Sure! Come in, come in! Have a seat." Izzy invited the brown haired digi-destined. Tai gave his usual goofy smile to his red haired friend as he enters his house. Tai and his partner took a seat on the sofa as a red insect-like digimon approaches them. "Hello Tai-han, Agumon. It's been a while since we met." the insect-like digimon said.

"Hiya Tentomon! It's been a while buddy!" Agumon called out cheerfully. After a minute or so, the red haired digi-destined took a sit beside Tai as he offers each one of them a cup of ice lemon tea. "Tea?" Izzy offered cheerfully. "Thanks." Tai thanked as he picked one of the cup with a smile on his face.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" the red haired digi-destined asked his brown haired friend. Tai took a sip of the lemon tea first before he began to talk. "Well, you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday." Tai began to speak. "Oh, really? What happened?" Izzy asked feeling quite curious.

"Well-" Tai took his time explaining about the incident he went through yesterday in detail, how he met a digi-destined who is able to combine with his digimon without any trouble and the appearance of virus digimons from nowhere excluding the reason why he woke up in the middle of the night. "…..You've got to be kidding me. A new digi-destined who is has the ability to fuse with a digimon?! How is that even possible?! A human can't combine with a living being that are made out of data!" the red haired computer expert burst out in disbelief.

"I know but that guy somehow managed to make it possible." Tai replied. The red haired teen though hard but he still couldn't believe that a phenomenon like that could happen in the first place. "Anyway, Izzy. I need you to keep this secret from the others." The brown haired teen told his best friend. "Sure but why?" the red haired teenager was questioning of his best friend's decision. "I think I should confirm whether there is a problem that is about to occur. If there is, I could alert them without risking the team without falling into a trap." The bushy haired teenager explained to his digi-destined friend. "I see that does make sense, but I think I should help you as well." He tried to encourage his friend. "No, if anything help happens to me, the team will need your intelligence to guide them." He explained calmly. Izzy was dumfounded by Tai's reason and nodded to show that he understood his reason. "Alright, I'll keep this secret from the others but tell me if you get anymore information. I still want to help you." The red haired teenager told his friend."Of course, Izzy." He said with his signature goofy smile on his face.

Even though he told Izzy a logical and rational reason, there was another reason why he refused to tell his friends. He couldn't face his two good friends, Matt but especially Sora. After seeing Matt confessing to his crush, Tai has avoided any contact with them as much as possible. He was feeling really hurt, his heart was broken into a million tiny pieces during these past few months. He knew, he couldn't control his emotion that even now where he have barely much control if he saw them together. He just wants some time alone to patch up his broken heart.

He got back on his feet and took his leave with his dinosaur like partner but as he was about to exit the door, he saw a red haired girl wearing an orange jacket and a long red scarf with a white skirt that reached right above her knees. She had a pair of crimson eyes and a hairclip clipped on her hair. She was holding a paper bag filled with a few magazines. "Tai? How are you?" she asked with a sweet smile on her face. "I'm fine. What are you doing in Izzy's house?" he asked as he gave a smile. "Oh, I just came to return the recipe books that I borrowed from Izzy's mom. I was trying to practice on my cooking skills" she told him feeling a bit shy. Tai was about to melt seeing Sora like that but he managed to control himself. "Oh, welcome Sora. Did you come to return the recipe books?" Izzy asked as he notices Sora coming into his living room. "Ah, yes. Here are the recipe books that I borrowed. Please tell your mom that I said thanks, Izzy." She told the red haired teen as she handed him the paper bag.

"Sure. " The red haired teen replied as he took the paper bag from her. "Well, see you later, Izzy." Tai said as he tried to excuse himself. He put on his shoes and left Izzy's house. Sora waved goodbye to Izzy and followed Tai out. Tai noticed that Sora was following him, so he sped up his pace to lose her off his trail but it was not effective. Instead of losing her, she actually followed his pace. "Hey Tai." She called out to her bushy haired friend. "Hm? What is it?" Tai responded unwillingly. "I have not managed to hang out with you or even seen you for quite some time, what have you been doing?" she asked feeling concerned for her friend.

Tai was quite surprised to see her feeling concerned like this. He didn't expect her to have any desire to hang around with him that often. "Sorry, I was patrolling in the Digital World." He truthfully replied to the red haired beauty. "Oh, I see." She gave out a small sigh of relieve. They began chatting with each other as Tai accompanied Sora back into house. When they reached Sora's house, Sora seemed to have recalled something. "Oh, yeah! Tai, since we have not hang out together for quite some time, would you like to come with me to a watch a soccer match tomorrow?" she cheerfully asked him.

"Eh? Oh, sure." He mumbled out with a pinkish face. "Okay, I'll meet you in the stadium at noon, alright?" the crimson eyed lady told him as she entered her house. Tai was speechless at that point. He was still very much in love with her. ***Sigh* Even if I tried to avoid her, she still comes to me.** He thought to himself as gave out a deep sigh. He returned to his home with his partner and opened the gate to the Digital World on his computer screen.

Tai hanged out in the Digital World, doing his usual patrol for any troubles occurring. It was a safety precaution since not all the troubles that occurs are all Malomyotismon's doing. Unlike some of the digi-destined, Tai is more cautious than most of them. So, he usually spends 7 hours patrolling the Digital world to ensure there are no troubles. He has patrolled around for 3 hours now and he took a sit under a tree to take a break. "Tai! I am hungry! Could we find something to eat?" his yellow dinosaur partner asked as he felt hungry. The brown haired teenager chuckled when he heard his partner usual attitude. "I knew you would be hungry sooner or later, so I asked my mom to prepare for us a lunch box. Here you go, buddy." the digi-destined said as he handed his partner a lunch box from his bag. "Yay! Lunch!" the yellow dinosaur exclaimed as he starts chomping down his lunch box. Tai took another lunch box from his bag. It was tied in a handkerchief covered in floral patterns with a pair of chopsticks on top. He undo the handkerchief and kept inside his pocket. When he began eating his lunchbox, his partner has already finished and was lying on the floor rubbing his stomach.

He took his time eating his lunch and thought of his past when everyone, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Hikari and Sora were stuck inside the digital world, trying to find a way to get back home. He remembers about all the digimons, they had to fight to get back home and to retain the safety of the digital world. Among all the digimons they fought, there was one digimon which he remembered the most. The digimon was still remembers how foolish and cowardly he was when Datamon kidnap Sora. If Sora didn't forgive him, he could have never forgive himself for letting her to get kidnapped by that cyborg digimon.'***Sigh*'Sometimes I wish I could go back to the good old days. When we were all together and when we were still adventuring. But I guess that is a wish that will never come true. The only friend that is still with me is Agumon.**' Tai thought to himself. He turned his head and he saw his partner sleeping beside him. He rubbed his partner's head as he kept the empty lunch boxes inside his bag.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud noise coming from deep inside the forest. Agumon instantly woke up with his pupil minimized. He started to sniff around. "Tai! I smell a digimon nearby!" the yellow dinosaur told his digi-destined. Tai got back up on his feet and ran together with his partner inside the forest. "Petit Fire!" a voice exclaimed as a tree falls down. When Taichi reaches there, he saw a male teenager around his age who has silver hair with a Gabumon confronting the stag bettle like digimon, Kuwagamon "Agumon! Time to solve another problem! Digivolve into Greymon!" Taichi ordered the yellow dinosaur as he took out his digivice.

He nodded and exclaimed, "Agumon digivolve to................Greymon!" The small yellow digimon digivolve into a Tyranosaurus-like digimon with a skull-like shell on top of his head. "Nova Blast!" Greymon exclaimed as he shoots out a big fireball to the stag bettle digimon. The Kuwagamon was enraged from the fireball attacking his head .He charged straight at the dragon digimon and tried to punch him at the head. Greymon grabbed his first hand and then the second hand but he was punched by the third and fourth hand. Greymon gave a second wave of attack with another Nova Blast at a close range .The Kuwagamon looses its grip and flew backwards .Then, it began to shine like its undergoing a digivolution. The red bettle like digimon digivolved itself into a mutated grey stag bettle digimon, Okuwamon but unlike the normal Okuwamon, this digimon had spikes on his head, hands and legs with the color of its marks in blue instead of red and also a red triangle shaped gem on his head. First, he stag bettle digimon flew behind Greymon and strike at his back. Greymon turned to counter attack with another Nova Blast attack but was countered by Okuwamon's electric blast. Greymon flew to the tree beside his partner. Tai went to his partner to check on his condition. "Greymon! Are you okay?" Tai asked his partner. "I'm okay, Tai....But that Okuwamon is different. It's stronger than a normal one!" Greymon informed his digi-destined.

"Damn it! Kei was right! It does have the X-Virus! Gabumon! It's time to digivolve!" the silver haired boy exclaimed as he raised his hand holding a digivice similar to Keisuke. The base was black in colour and the colour of the ring around the screen is ultramarine. Gabumon nodded his head "Gabumon, Digivolve to...........Weregarurumon X!" The Gabumon digivloved itself into a Garurumon which was standing on his feet with armor plates which resembles a pair of wings on his back. It also has many scars on his face. The werewolf digimon gave a sky uppercut at the stag bettle digimon's chin. The Okuwamon floated in the air when it regained back its balance and charged towards the werewolf digimon. "Weregarurumon! Use Cross Uppercut!" the silver haired boy ordered. The werewolf digimon bends its knees and place both his hands beside his sides as it began to glow in a red light. When the Okuwamon's head was right in front of the werewolf digimon hits its chin with both of its fists. Then, Weregarurumon continued by hitting Okuwamon's head with the back of its fists and caused the mutated digimon to crash to the ground. The werewolf leaped back to his partner and reverted back into a teenager was walking towards Tai but he doesn't realized that the mutated stag bettle digimon, Okuwamon was still able to fight and was charging towards them.

"Greymon! Digivolve into Metalgreymon now!" Tai yelled. Greymon shined as it charged towards the stag bettle digimon. After the light dims out, Greymon had digivovled into his Ultimate form, Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon flew straight towards Okuwamon, grabbed both of the stag bettle digimon's hands and unleashed his signature attack, Giga Blaster. Upon unleashing his signature attack, the mutated stag bettle releases an orb of light which was disintegrated within seconds and reverted itself back into a digi-egg. After defeating the mutated Okuwamon, the cyborg dragon digimon reverted back into his rookie form, Agumon. He returned to his partner and looks at the sliver haired boy and his Gabumon. "Huh.. You are as strong as Kei and the rumors claimed you are to be. Thanks!" the silver haired boy began to speak. "Kei? You mean Keisuke with a Dorumon? Who are you? How did your Gabumon digivolved into a new Weregarurumon and what happened to that Okuwamon?" Tai questioned the silver haired boy. "Whoah! Hold your horses, Tai-san. First, my name is Takahashi, Takahashi Nanaho. Second, my Gabumon has a rare program called the X - Antibody. Unlike my Gabumon, Okuwamon contained the corrupted version of the X-antibody, we call it the X-Virus." Takahashi explained to the digi-destined.

"X-Virus? What is this X-Virus and X-Antibody?" Tai asked. "Well,as you see the X-Virus is the corrupted version of the X-Antibody. Instead of just mutating the digimon and gives them stronger abilities, it corrupts the digimon to the core, mutating the digimon more than the X-Antibody and also causes the digimon that it infects to go berserk." the silver haired digi-destined explained. "So that's why the Okuwamon went berserk but what about your Gabumon? The last time I remember, Weregarurumon didn't look anything like that." Tai asked the digi-destined. Before the silver haired boy could answer, a familiar voice was heard, "Let me answer that Taka." Takahashi turned around and saw the raven haired digi-destined, Keisuke with his purple digimon, Dorumon standing on the small hill beside them. "Kei! You are late!" Takahashi scolded his raven haired friend.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy. Anyway, Tai .The Weregarurumon you witnessed a while ago has a unique program called the X-Antibody. It allows the digimon into a stronger version of their original form and unlike the X-Virus, this program does not take over the Digimon's mind like that Okuwamon you defeated. Wow, that was a mouth full." he said as he coughed. More questions appeared in Tai's head. How did that boy combined with his digimon? What is that program doing within digimons? His head was full of questions but the biggest question for him now is Why is the phenomenon happening?

Tai closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and asked, "Why is this happening and why are you two doing here?" Keisuke jumped down and went closer to the digi-destined. "For your first question, the answer is Dexmon. He's the reason behind all of this." he said in a calm and yet serious tone. "Dexmon?" Agumon repeated the name of the digimon that was mentioned. "Yes, Dexmon. He is a very powerful digimon and the origin of the X-Virus. He wishes to infect dimensions with his X-Virus and destroys anything his hands could reach." he stopped. "That's why we are here. Dexmon recently spread his virus into your dimension and we are here to stop it." Takahashi continued. "And we need your help. Dexmon is too strong for only 5 of us to handle, so we came here to look for you as well. Will you help us, Tai?" Keisuke asked the digi-destined of courage.

"This sounds serious but why should I trust you?" Tai asked. He was not stupid. He wanted to make sure that he was falling for a trap. "I can see why you are cautious since we may be threat but we have no reason to lie to you. These are our proofs." Keisuke and Takahashi pulled out the necklace they wore on their necks and both Agumon and Tai were shocked when they saw that the necklace they are wearing are the same necklaces of the first generation of digi-destined wore.

"Just like you, we also possess a crest as a digi-destined." The black haired teenager told him calmly. Takahashi put his right hand on Gabumon's shoulder and said, "Like your friend in you dimension, I am the digi-destined of Friendship." "Please, Tai. We do not have much time. Dexmon has already begun his plan. It is just a matter of time before his ultimate weapon awakens and the new battle will begin. Even as we speak, his generals are spreading the virus." Keisuke spoke in desperate tone with a serious look on his face. Tai had a good look of his eye. It showed no deception, so Tai decided to trust him. Since they did help him twice. "Alright, I'll trust you but if I see anything that makes me believe that you are deceiving me, I'll make sure that Wargreymon will destroy you." He spoke in a threatening tone.

"Thank you. As a way to show my honesty, take this" Keisuke took out a small energy orb from his pocket. "What is that?" Keisuke went towards him and said, "This is an update data for the first generation digivices. Could you hand me your digivice for a second?" Tai did not sense any deception or threats from his words so he passed the digivice that he kept in his pocket. Keisuke set the orb on top of the bushy haired teenager's digivice. The screen on Tai's digivice shined as it reacts to the orb. A moment later, the orb was absorbed into the digivice and shined brightly. The circular orb that was supposed to be blue in color changed into a shining gold color and a cross was added onto the ring as well. "Here. Your digivice is now upgraded. Now, you are able to teleport, create a portal into the digital world as you like, communicate with the digi-destined who posses the same digivice and even the biomerge feature." The black haired teenager explained. "Biomerge? You mean just like how you combine into Alphamon? I am able to do that as well?" Tai asked feeling that he couldn't believe what he just saw. "No, not yet. In order to commence a biomerge, both you and your partner's feeling must be synchronized. So far, only 3 persons in our group are able to do that. Keisuke, Takato and myself are the only ones who are able to do it." The silver haired teenager explained.

"For now, we have cleared the infected ones. We'll contact you if anything happens." Keisuke said as he opened a portal. "See you Tai. I hope to work with you again soon." The silver haired teenager said cheerfully as he entered the portal. "Oh, I almost forgot. It seems that there is someone in your team that has been corrupted. Please be careful." he spoke in a serious tone. Tai now understands his situation more than he did earlier but he still has some questions left. He decided to return to his home with his partner and prepare himself for the soccer game the next day.

Kaisaner: How is it? I know I made this chapter a LOT longer than my first but I hope it doesn't disappoint you. Anyway, now Tai has joined the mysterious digi-destined, Keisuke to protect his dimension and he just he got invited by Sora for a soccer match. How will it go? Find out in the next chapter! If you have not noticed, Takato is the hero of Digimon Tamers whose partner is a Guilmon. Review please!


End file.
